


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Crush, Cute Luke, Feels, Kisses, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Song writing, clueless Ash, current - Freeform, present fic, this mentions the bryanna subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has had an undying crush on Ashton and between Bryanna and the fans, he couldn't understand how he'd get Ashton's attention on him.</p><p>Or the one where the fans help Ashton figure out what's going on and Luke is trying to not act on his feelings for Ashton but fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD! Sorry not sorry! I just wrote this, havent even gone through it once and I know it isnt that great but i needed to get something new out.
> 
> Kudos and Comment would be appreciated!   
> Come say hi on TUMBLR - ixamxfrenchy
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING

He was making a huge mistake. The biggest mistake actually. I could see the fans shouting at him, begging him to just SEE what was going on. But he was blind, horribly blinded by her blonde long hair and bright blue eyes. If I didn’t know any better I would say that Ashton had a type but that would mean that I fell in that category and we all know that he doesn’t see me like that. Why would he? I was his band mate, his very irritating best friend that would never be good enough for him. And besides, I don’t have the curves she has.

“Honestly Ash, have you even been on Tumblr?” Cal asked, he was laid out on the couch, we were writing and it’s been so long since we’ve all been in the same room and Mikey wasn’t even here, he would only be joining us in a maybe a week. Idiot really for mixing all of that up. I lifted my head from the guitar strings to look over to Ash, his hands laid slack against the guitar, the right hand on the fret only lightly holding on.

“What’s been going on?” Ash asked, he looked shocked for a second and Cal groaned, lifting his hand with his phone and almost threw the phone at Ash’s very long, curly haired head.

“You’re an idiot for doing this and she’s a judgemental bitch, I’ve seen the video” Cal didn’t have a filter when it came to things like this and today I was glad for it, almost happy that he had finally bought it up. I had been mulling over it for weeks now, since Ash first texted me about Bryanna, it was something that had broken my heart and had made me so mad at the same time. I’ve met Bryanna before and I still didn’t like the way she was doing things, everyone could see through her and it was making me furious with Ash that he couldn’t see it.

We watched as Ashton read through the posts, one after the other. I’ve seen them all, fans trying to just be happy for Ashton and hoping that he would realise what he was doing and others SHOUTING for him to just come to his senses, to just not be this clueless. And he honestly was this clueless, Ashton had two settings when it came to the internet, it was either spend four days straight online or none at all, he would post a photo and leave it at that. There was no in between. With the whole Bryanna date thing and plane rides and writing, he hasn’t gotten around to going online and seeing what upset he has caused.

“Has this been going on for long?” He lifted his head and his eyes looked so hurt, his mouth drooping in a frown.

“Since the first time you’ve been seen with her. Ash, the fans wouldn’t be this upset if she was a nice girl. She’s great we know but she fat shamed girls on the beach and she’s said some mean things” Calum spoke again and Ashton frowned even more, his eyes flicking to me and my stomach clenched as his eyes found me. Ashton had gotten rugged and manly and so many other things but he was still the same person inside and he was hard to look in the eyes when he was sad, especially when it had to do with the fans.

“Luke, what do you think?” He asked and I shrugged, biting at my lip ring and I saw him follow my movement and my heart spiked at the new attention.

“I think that you should talk to her about this. The fans aren’t happy with your choices and if thousands of girls are shouting at you to just watch out, shouldn’t you?” I pointed out and he slowly nodded, his eyes still on me before he ran his hand through the curls that needed a serious cut.

“I’ll talk to her but I don’t want to go out there and just leave her because of one video, people change” Always the optimist, it was something that I both loved and hated in him, he could see so much goodness in other people when they really didn’t deserve the faith he placed in them.

“That’s all we’re asking, we don’t want you to get hurt again” Cal pointed out and I nodded, the last time a girl passed through Ashton’s life, things got hard and bad and it had left Ashton with quite a few trust issues.

“Okay, so what do you guys think of this?” And suddenly we were back to writing and my eyes dropped back to my guitar and I played the riff I had been thinking off and we left Bryanna for another day, I trusted that Ash would make the right decision, I wasn’t daft, I knew I would never stand a chance to ever get there but I could just hope that he was happy with what he chose.

\--

He chose wrong.

Ashton had talked to Bryanna and she has spun this epically beautiful lie about people changing and that she wasn’t like that anymore, that she just saw the good in people now and understood that everyone was perfect in their own way. She almost spewed our own lyrics to him and I couldn’t understand how he could believe her. I wanted to shout at him, to kiss him and slap some grade A sense into him. He needed to stop being so believing of everything she said and just look passed her looks and see her for what everyone else could see.

“I’m going out tonight, do you guys want to come with?” Ash asked while we sat around playing with lines for a new song verse, I looked up from my phone to him, my breath hitching when his hazel eyes found my blue eyes and I nodded, I would go anywhere with him if I could, it was bad and I knew I had to get over this but I just couldn’t get over it.

“Sure” And that was it, that was how easily it was done with us, we just agreed and went and I couldn’t really complain, Cal and I had done some major partying, which the fans also found a little bad but not like they were going on about Ash.

That’s how I found myself in front of my closet, staring at all of my familiar shirts and jeans, groaning that I had nothing to wear, I had new shirts but they weren’t shredded yet and Ash hasn’t gotten the time to do them for me. Between Bryanna and recording, we didn’t get a lot of time together and I was missing him, even when he was a room away. I shrugged off my nerves and grabbed one of my few new shirts and shrugged it on, my lower half rarely had anything on that wasn’t black skinny jeans and VANS and today wasn’t any different.

“You need to go cut that mane” I heard Ashton from the door and I turned to him from where I was trying to get the quiff to just stand right.

“You need to cut yours” I quipped back and his laugh filled the air, that great one that sounded almost like bells and had me smiling back at him and I knew I was lost when my stomach clenched when he stood in front of me, slightly shorter, and ran his hand through the quiff.

“I’ll cut mine when I see it fit to do so” He jeered, his hand tugged at my hair and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold back the moan and at that moment I knew I would have to get drunk tonight if I ever wanted to survive the evening.

\--

Bryanna was here, she was here in all of her model glory and I was nothing compared to her. Ashton had his arm around her waist and they were chatting with the hosts as Cal and I talked to some other people and I had decided at that moment that I was underestimating my tolerance, I was a few drinks in when things finally started to feel better, to feel like I could handle everything that was going on around me.

“Lucas, are you drunk?” It was much later in the night when Ashton finally joined us, his eyes scanning me and I felt myself blush at his eyes, at how he looked worried at me.

“Just a little bit” I answered, my tongue knotting a little and he shook his head at me, he pulled me up from the couch and I followed him into the empty kitchen, he rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a water bottle for me and he had me drink everything, his eyes right on me.

“Bryanna is doing great tonight” He smiled and I groaned, his eyes snapped to me and he looked shocked at me.

“Did you just groan at me?” I nodded, courage slowly building in my stomach and he frowned at me, his eyebrows furrowing between his eyes.

“Why?” He asked again and I shook my head, this was now or never, I would never get the nerve to do this again.

“Because she’s an awful person who’s been lying to you about who she is and the fact that you’re so fucking blind is maddening”

“I’m blind?”

“Yes, like three mice blind. She’s a bitch that’s been going after you for the fame and you haven’t realized it and you’re blind because you haven’t noticed that someone already loves you and you just keep looking over them” His eyes widened and he looked shocked at me.

“What are you talking about?” I took a shuddering breath in and closed my eyes, now or never.

“Me, I’m talking about me! I have been so fucking lost to you and you’ve shrugged me off every single time! Ashton I like you, and I like you more as a friend and I know you’ll never like me like that and everything but I’m just trying to tell you that you shouldn’t have to be with Bryanna because there’s so many more willing people for you to choose from, all of them better than her” My breaths came in shuddering sputters and his hazel eyes wouldn’t leave my face and I just shook my head, turning from him when suddenly I felt his had around my wrist, I looked down at his fingers around my wrist and followed them up to his face.

“You like me?” He asked and I didn’t feel drunk any more, I was sobered after this talk and he had the audacity to ask that when I had just told him.

“I’m mad about you” I tried to shrug him off but he wouldn’t let me go and I slowly saw a smile stretching on his lips.

“I guess the fans would like this choice more than her” He muttered and I felt him tug at me, at my arm and suddenly I was against his chest and he had me locked into his lips, it had happened so quickly that I gasped when I felt his pink lips against my own.

“If you’d told me sooner we’d have avoided all of this” He pulled back and I frowned at him.

“What stopped you from saying something?”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re so far out of my league that I would have to run marathons to get to you”

“You’re the one that’s out of my league”

“Just shut up and kiss me” He smiled and my heart lurched, I leaned down, my lips finally covering his again and I felt him smile against my lips and I couldn’t help at smiling back at him.

“What about Bryanna?” I asked against his mouth and he kissed me quickly, pulling back and his eyes scanned my face, his hand against my neck light and his thumb rubbed against the skin there.

“Bryanna who?”

 


End file.
